


Teach Me How to Love

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, M/M, Parent Peter Parker, Teacher Harley Keener, Teacher Peter Parker, Teacher/Teacher, student/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Mayday wants to hook up her dad and teacher. Nate wants to just ask Mayday out. Peter wants the best life for his daughter.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, May "Mayday" Parker & Peter Parker, May "Mayday" Parker/Nate Richards
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Teach Me How to Love

Peter Parker was tired of his daughter complaining. She was annoyed with Mr. Keener for assigning her to work with her crush, Nate Richards. Peter hadn’t heard the end of it. 

“Why don’t you ask Nate out?” Peter suggested to Mayday.

“Why don’t you ask Mr. Keener out?” Mayday said. There it was. The same cycle of Mayday suggesting he ask out Mr. Keener whenever he suggested her asking out Nate. 

“It’s not the same. Nate likes you whereas Harley…” Peter started before Mayday started grinning. “What?”

“You called Mr. Keener, Harley,” Mayday said.

“It’s his name, Pumpkin,” Peter said.

“Yes, but you always call my teachers by their last names in front of me,” Mayday pointed out. Peter ignored that as he asked her about something else. Changing the conversation which meant he was hiding something from Mayday.

~

“You want my help to get Mr. Keener and your father together,” Nate said as they were sitting in the library after school working on the project for Mr. Keener’s class.

“Look, my dad likes Mr. Keener to the point he is calling him his first name. They are both nerdy and would be great together. It would be the perfect set up,” Mayday said.

“Or they are good friends since they are both science teachers so they probably work together,” Nate said. 

“Please help me hook up my dad with our cool science teacher,” Mayday said pouting. Nate sighed. He couldn’t say no to Mayday. Especially since he was debating on asking the other students out. 

“Thank you, Nate,” Mayday said, hugging him before she realized what she did. She tried to act nonchalant about the hug but Nate knew that she was hiding something.

“Is there something you aren’t telling me?” Nate teased.

“In your dreams,” Mayday said, smiling before asking him what he thought. He also asked her out right then but stopped. He instead moved on to telling her he agreed.

~

Peter was surprised when Nate came to his room during lunch break. He looked nervous and like he was going to panic.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Peter asked.

“I need advice on what flowers Mayday likes,” Nate said. Peter seemed surprised.

“You are asking Mayday out?” Peter asked the boy. He nodded. “Well her aunt loves carnations so she would probably like them as well. Mayday isn’t a flower girl though.”

“She could be if you got married,” Nate said. Peter sighed.

“She is still on that kick about me and Harley isn’t she,” Peter said. Nate nodded. Peter looked at the boy. “Get her chocolates. That’s what my boyfriend gets me. It will make her happy and she will be pleased that she can eat them. A soft teddy bear with them goes a long way. She has sensitive skin and the softness will help and she can hold it as she sleeps and thinks of you.”

“Does Mayday know you have a boyfriend?” Nate asked. Peter smiled.

“No and she will not be hearing it from you Mr. Richards. Do I make myself clear?” Peter asked.

“Yes, Mr. Parker. I will say nothing to Mayday about it,” Nate said before running off. Peter seemed satisfied when Harley came in a little later.

“Let me guess, someone actually caught the reference to Star Wars or whatever pop reference you made,” Harley said.

“No, but Mayday’s new boyfriend is now terrified of me,” Peter said. Harley laughed as he kissed Peter’s check before they sat down to eat lunch and discuss the day. Mayday watched from the hall before running back to the cafeteria upset.

~

“Why are you ignoring me lately?” Peter asked at dinner. Mayday looked at him like she didn’t have to answer. “Did I forget your birthday? Is it Christmas? Did your mom’s sister call her again? I hated her when me and your mom were married?” Mayday just looked at him waiting for him to guess. “Come on Mayday, we have to talk about stuff. Is this something your mom needs to talk to you about. I know MJ can’t always be here but she is trying, Bambina. She really does love you. She just has a lot going on at work right now. I bet you can call her.”

“Maybe I will call her and ask to move in with her. Since she has never lied to me,” Mayday said before leaving the table. Peter seemed surprised. He didn’t know why his daughter was upset or what he lied about. He felt defeated in that moment. He went after his daughter and knocked on her door. 

“I don’t want to talk to you,” she said.

“Well that is funny, cause I want to talk to my only child. The fruit of my loins. My child who I love more than anything in the world,” Peter said.

“I bet you love Mr. Keener more,” Mayday said. Peter was confused. What did Harley have to do with this?

“Why do you think that, Bambina?” Peter asked.

“He kissed you, Dad! You aren’t friends! You love him!” Mayday said. Peter closed his eyes regretting not meeting in Harley’s room instead of his. 

“How about we talk about this?” Peter said. “Because this is something really big and new and we need to discuss it.” Mayday opened the door waiting for her father to talk.

“Harley and I have been dating but since you are in his class for the next two months we were going to keep it quiet until then. So it wouldn’t become awkward between you and Harley in class. I didn’t mean not to tell you. I was trying to make school easier for you,” Peter said.

“You could have told me. I wouldn’t tell a soul,” Mayday said.

“I know, Pumpkin,” Peter said. “I just was trying to make life easier and instead made it harder for both of us. Can you forgive a trying father?” Mayday thought about it before hugging her dad.

“Thanks for telling me now,” Mayday said. “No more secrets.”

“Well I may have one more,” Peter told her. She looked at him confused. “Nate is planning to ask you out. Don’t worry I already gave him the shovel talk, my baby girl.” 

“Dad!” Mayday said but the two were laughing. 

“He really likes you, Mayday,” Peter said.

“I really like him too, Dad,” Mayday said. The two smiled as Mayday talked about how she wanted to ask him out first now to ruin it for him. Peter gave her some ideas on how to beat him to the punch. 

~

“Hey Nate,” Mayday said as he stood there holding a box of chocolates.

“Oh Mayday I have something…” Nate started before Mayday kissed his cheek before taking the chocolates. 

“Yes,” Mayday said. “Pick me up Friday at seven and don’t be late Richards or my dad might try to hunt you down for hurting me.” Nate nodded as Mayday walked away. He didn’t see her high five her dad as she passed him in the hallways. He was too focused on the date he had to now plan by Friday with the girl of his dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> How to find a parkner server: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
